puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
IWGP Tag Team Championship
}} The 'IWGP Tag Team Championship '''is the top tag team championship in the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion. "IWGP" is the acronym of the NJPW's governing body, the International Wrestling Grand Prix. The title was introduced on December 12, 1985 at a NJPW live event. The IWGP Tag Team Championship is not the only tag team title contested for in NJPW; the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship is also sanctioned by NJPW. According to NJPW's official website, the IWGP Tag Team Championship is considered an "IWGP Heavy Weight Class", while the Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship is listed as an "IWGP Jr. Tag Class". Title changes usually happen at NJPW-promoted events; although the title has only changed hands twice at a non-NJPW event, it has been defended in several other promotions. Overview The inaugural champions were Kengo Kimura and Tatsumi Fujinami, who defeated Antonio Inoki and Seiji Sakaguchi in the finals of a tournament to win the championship on December 12, 1985, at a NJPW live event. In addition to NJPW, the IWGP Tag Team Championship was also contested in the United States-based promotions World Championship Wrestling (WCW) (now defunct) in the early 1990s and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in 2009, and in the Mexican lucha libre promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (Spanish for ''Worldwide Wrestling Council) in 2005. On October 30, 2005, in Kobe, Japan, Tenzan and Chono defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi and Shinsuke Nakamura to begin their fifth overall reign as a team. On July 2, 2006, a provisional tag team title was created (known as the "IWGP Provisional Tag Team Championship") when Tenzan and Chono showed signs of inactivity. Koshinaka and Togi Makabe defeated the teams of Yuji Nagata and Naofumi Yamamoto and Giant Bernard and Travis Tomko in a three-way match to become the first champions. NJPW president Simon Kelly Inoki stripped Tenzan and Chono of the IWGP Tag Team Championship on September 20, 2006, after Tenzan and Chono ceased teaming. Manabu Nakanishi and Takao Omori, who defeated Koshinaka and Makabe on July 17, 2006, to become the IWGP Provisional Tag Team Champions, were recognized as the IWGP Tag Team Champions on September 28, 2006, by NJPW. In 2009, The British Invasion, defeated Team 3D on July 21, 2009, at the taping of the July 30, 2009, episode of TNA's primary television program, TNA Impact!, in a tables match. Afterwards, NJPW released a statement announcing that they did not sanction the defense nor the title change, and as such were not going to recognize the reign. They continued to recognize Team 3D as the current champions and proclaimed that the next title defense would be by Team 3D and would be sanctioned by NJPW. On August 10, 2009, NJPW issued another press release stating that they were now recognizing The British Invasion of Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams as the current IWGP Tag Team Champions, making the reign official. Title History Gallery |-| Gallery= IWGPtag1.jpg|Original belt design IWGPtag2.jpg|Second belt design IWGPtag3.jpg|Third belt design |-| Champions= kimurafujinami.jpg|Kengo Kimura and Tatsumi Fujinami kidomaeda.jpg|Osamu Kido and Akira Maeda mutohkoshinaka.jpg|Keiji Mutoh and Shiro Koshinaka maedatakada.jpg|Akira Maeda and Nobuhiko Takada yamazakifujiwara.jpg|Kazuo Yamazaki and Yoshiaki Fujiwara takanomachinine.jpg|George Takano and Super Strong Machine choshuiizuka.jpg|Riki Choshu and Takayuki Iizuka mutohchono.jpg|Keiji Mutoh and Masahiro Chono hasesasaki.jpg|Hiroshi Hase and Kensuke Sasaki steiners.jpg|Rick and Scott Steiner vaderbigelow.jpg|Big Van Vader and Crusher Bam Bam Bigelow jurassicpowers.jpg|Scott Norton and Tony Halme hellraiseres.jpg|Hawk and Power Warrior hiratahashimoto.jpg|Junji Hirata and Shinya Hashimoto yamazukiiizuka.jpg|Kazuo Yamazaki and Takashi Iizuka sasakichoshu.jpg|Kensuke Sasaki and Riki Choshu Cho-Ten.jpg|Masahiro Chono and Hiroyoshi Tenzan bullpowers.jpg|Manabu Nakanishi and Satoshi Kojima tencozy.jpg|Satoshi Kojima and Hiroyoshi Tenzan sasakikoshinaka.jpg|Kensuke Sasaki and Shiro Koshinaka maddogs.jpg|Michiyoshi Ohara and Tatsutoshi Goto nishimurafujinami.jpg|Osamu Nishimura and Tatsumi Fujinami batt.jpg|Keiji Mutoh and Taiyo Kea tanahashiyoshie.jpg|Hiroshi Tanahashi and Yutaka Yoshie nishimuratenzan.jpg|Osamu Nishimura and Hiroyoshi Tenzan suzukitakayama.jpg|Minoru Suzuki and Yoshihiro Takayama nakamuratanahashi.jpg|Hiroshi Tanahashi and Shinsuke Nakamura wildchild.jpg|Manabu Nakanishi and Takao Omori rise.jpg|Giant Bernard and Travis Tomko gbh.jpg|Togi Makabe and Toru Yano team3d.jpg|Brother Ray and Brother Devon britishinvasion.jpg|Doug Willams and Brutus Magnus nolimit.jpg|Tetsuya Naito and Yujiro Takahashi seigigun.jpg|Yuji Nagata and Wataru Inoue badintentions.jpg|Karl Anderson and Giant Bernard YanoIizukaIWGP.jpg|Toru Yano and Takashi Iizuka K.E.S.jpg|Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer bulletclub.jpg|Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows mieyutag.jpg|Katsuyori Shibata and Hirooki Goto thekingdoom.jpg|Michael Bennett and Matt Taven makabehonma.jpg|Togi Makabe and Tommaki Honma guerrillasofdestiny.jpg|Tanga Roa and Tama Tonga briscoesiwgp.png|Jay and Mark Briscoe yanoandishii.jpg|Toru Yano and Tomohiro Ishii War Machineiwgptag.jpg|Hanson and Raymond Rowe Category:Championships Category:NJPW Championships